Scar of a dream
by Helliebabe
Summary: NEW SUMMARY! It is the beginning of the new end. The final battle Cloud and co will ever have to face. It will be the hardest challenge yet. Will they all survive? Cloud and Tifa POV at start. Cloud X Tifa Tseng X Elena Vincent X Yuffie
1. Chapter 1

_Here we are, a new story for all of you people to read. I had alot of fun writting this story, its a matter of typing it on the comp. The first chap is a bit gay but bear woth me._

* * *

It has been a long day. A few drunks came in only to be kicked out by Barret. Cid only came to fight with Barret and Yuffie tagged along just to try and stop them. It's the end of the day now, everyone has left except for Barret, Cid and Yuffie. All passed out somewhere around the place. I grabbed the last glass that needed to be clean only to drop it and hear the loud smashing sound after. Cursing to myself I walked over to the cupboard to grab the broom. I did notice that someone was following me till I turned around. His blonde spiky hair, amazing blue mako eyes glowing and a great body shape leaning against the wall behind me.

"I didn't know the great Tifa Lockhart would even be able to be as clumsy as that," he said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes and walked back to sweep up the broken glass waiting for me. I swept it all up into a corner whilst Cloud just watched me, I felt his gaze on me the whole time. It felt uncomfortable, but I simply ignored him.

I leant the broom against the wall and crossed my arms. "What do you want?" I asked Cloud suspiciously. Ever since the cure of Geostigma and the defeat of Deepground, he has been more social and caring so he spoke more often. But sometimes, he had his moments. He scratched the back of his head and stood up. I heard a loud thud from upstairs. Cloud just gave me a look and ran upstairs.

"Get your bloody fat butt off me you son of a... OW! What was that for?" Yuffie screamed from upstairs. She yelled something else before coming downstairs, Cloud closely behind. Cloud grbbed Yuffies hand and dragged he outside. Not that long after, Barret and Cid came down.

"One more beer please, and make it a large," Cid mumbled and sat at the counter. I nodded and ran back to behind the counter.

"What's wrong," I asked him whilst pouring his drink. He just shrugged and just stared at one stop on the bench in silence.

"He's fine, just a bit too much to drink I think." Barret sat at the seat next to him and gave him a nudge. "I'll just grab one more and we'll be off." I nodded and poured another glass. Normally people would be worried about drink driving, but times have changed and people crash their cars even if they're not drunk, everyone gave up.

"Well I hope you had fun tonight." I said with a smile.

After another hour of chatting they all left which meant that me and Cloud had the bar to ourselves, I finished off cleaning the shattered glass when I heard Cloud come in. "Tifa, the kids are at Sheras, how bout we go out?" he asked nervously. I shook my head. I was too tired to even think about leaving the house, all I wanted to do was sleep. Even if he did just asked me out.

"Awww, come on." Cloud groaned.

"Cloud, I'm tired."

"You can't be that tired."

"I'm sorry, maybe tomorrow night ok," Cloud looked down at his feet in disapproval_. I must've hurt his feelings bad_. But for some strange reason, all I could think about was sleep. "I'm sorry. I know, it took you a lot of courage to ask me that but I am really tired. I promise, tomorrow night I won't open the bar and we can go out on a, date." He looked up at me and back at the floor.

"Ok... I guess." He mumbled in disappointment before disappearing up the stairs. Not long after I followed and went to bed.

...

_I can't believe she said no,_ I thought to myself looking up at the ceiling. _She has never said no to me before. _I rolled onto my side and saw a picture of me and Tifa behind the bar. I didn't look my best; Cid flashed the camera at us out of nowhere. Tifa told me to throw it out but she looked perfect in the picture. I had to keep it. I sighed and put the picture facing away from me. I used it as I way of talking with Tifa when I was depressed from now on. She told me to so she can know how I am coping emotionally. Every time it isn't up something's wrong or bothering me. I didn't really like the idea but I still did it just to make her happy.

I couldn't sleep. I felt uneasy. Both of our lives have been messed up because of what happened back then. Tifa has been blaming herself for me being the way I am. She's upset that she never let me join her group of friends back at Niblehiem, I got blamed for everything and even me joining SOLDIER. I rolled onto my back to stare at the ceiling again. I felt like I didn't belong on this planet. But at the same I have saved the planet with all my friends plenty of times. Even I wonder why I won't wake up to reality. Things have changed. I feel that Tifa has given up on me because I started talking about Aerith the other night. It turned into a massive argument which ended up in me leaving. I came back obviously, after a week. But since I've come back, she's been acting very distant. I always make a promise to myself. The same promise every night.

"I will change," I mumbled to myself before falling asleep.

_..._

I wake sound of rustling in Tifas room. I sat up quickly and shut my eyes to listen carefully at the sounds. She sounded like she was in pain. I jumped out of bed leaving the doonas on the floor and raced to her room. I banged the door open and she was lying in her bed tossing and turning franticly. I went over to her bed and shook her a bit. "Tifa come on, you have to wake up." I said in a serious voice, but still no sign of consciousness. She was sweating and breathing heavily. I felt her pulse, her heart was beating franticly.

Out of nowhere came a massive scream of pain.

* * *

_Well there you have it ^^ More will be up depending on reviews._

_Till nxt chap guys :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the second chap guys ^^. If you want the third to come I need reviews people, I am working very hard on this story and I have it all planed out and ready to type. Please review._

* * *

All I could do was panic. I tried to wake her but nothing worked. She kept shuffling in her bed and screaming. I couldn't do anything to wake her. She will just have to go through the nightmare and everything will be alright. I fell onto my knees and rested my head in my arms, praying that she'll be alright. If only I could protect her from her dreams.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

**

* * *

**

Tifa Pov

**-Ealier-**

I've never felt so tired in my life. It was as if my bed was calling for me. I was surprised that I managed to stay awake. I walked into my room and didn't bother to get changed. Just fell onto my bed, wrapped myself in the covers and drifted to sleep. I swear I heard a faint sound of laughter in the distance.

_**(Dream)**_

I opened my eyes to a metal room. There were no doors and no windows. Just a metal bed I was laying on and what seemed to be a lab table. I was shocked to notice that my arms and legs were chained to the table. I struggled for a chance of an escape but it was hopeless. _It's just a dream. _

It was a very small room with 4 bright lights on the ceiling. Everything was silver except for me. I looked around again and I say a man with black in a white lab coat going through stuff on the table. It was like when I was little and I used to think surgery's were done like this, but without the chains. _It's just a dream, _I thought to myself to calm down. But that was hard when the 'scientist' turned around.

_Hojo._

He's not alive, it's just a dream. I watched him carefully, waiting for the 'nightmare' to begin. He walked over to me and had a needle in his hand. "Do you want to feel pain?" His voice was cold and evil. I just glared at him and he did the same to me. After a brief moment he shrugged and put the needle back on the bench and swapped it with a knife. He walked back over to me and grinned, the grin that made your blood run cold.

"This will make your 'dream' more exciting. But first..." He placed the knife next to my head and grabbed one of my hands as far as the chain would go. I felt his hand squeeze mine before he place it back down like it was fragile. He inspected me from head to toe. "..I don't want you to change your mind." I felt a cold piece of tape being place over my lips before sticking a knife in my hand. My eyes widened in shock, you can't feel pain in dream. Can you? I let out a cry of pain but it was muffled by the tape over my mouth. He pulled the knife out and 'smiled.' He walked over to the table and jotted down some notes whilst talking to himself. "The _subject _seems to be responding." He put the pen back down before walking back over to me. "Ready?"

That's was when I realised. If I could feel pain, this was going to hurt. His hand rose in the air and as soon as I saw it fall, I closed my eyes. I felt the knife slice right though my stomach. I wanted to scream but the tape was over my mouth. His hand suddenly appeared over my face. I was crying in pain and screamed as soon as I felt the tape being ripped off. I couldn't stop screaming, it was less painful when Sephiroth attacked me at the reactor. All of a sudden I felt the knife rip through my stomach again then again. "P-pleas... stop." I managed to mumble out but it sounded too weak. His face was too scary to look at so I turned my head the other way. I felt something cold on my leg.

"_Tifa!"_

I felt his cold hand shove itself into my stomach moving around. It was a sickening feeling, I felt like I needed to vomit. I wanted to wake right at this moment, second anything to get me away from here. But I just couldn't. He kept la

ughing as he tortured me. It was hard to believe that I was even screaming in the first place. This is the first time I have ever been truly terrified.

"_Tifa please..." I could hear him crying._

He walked away from me back to his table. I focused all my attention on the ceiling, my screaming finally stopped as I prayed. Praying that I would wake from this nightmare. _It will be all over soon, _I thought to myself. It was only a dream, one that will be over soon. "Your all stitched up," Hojo grabbed something from under the table I was on. It looked like a gas mask.

"_... please wake up." He was still crying_

"You still have your appointment tomorrow." Hojo laughed as he covered my mouth with the mask. I felt myself drifting to sleep.

"_Please.."_

I could hear his laughter as my vision went white.

_(Dream Over)_

* * *

_Review guys or there wont be another chap. Mwahahahahahaha!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cloud Pov**

She wouldn't stop screaming. I put my head back into my arms. Not long after the screaming stopped and her breathing slowed down. I lifted my head as she rested peacefully on her bed. Her eyes slowly opened. "Tifa!" She looked over to me, she looked terrified. I got up and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. She suddenly burst out into tears.

"It's alright," I rubbed her head to try and calm her. "It was only a dream." I then noticed that I wasn't wearing my shirt and we both pushed away blushing.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Tifa got up and ran to the bathroom connected to her room.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No!" She sounded frightened. "Just wait a moment, I'm just gonna wash up." As I waited, I fixed up her bed and sat there letting out a sigh before I went and turned light on. I examined the room and noticed the wolf ring I gave her placed on the bedside table. I stood there staring at it blankly. I gave to her to let her know that I will always be there to protect her til I died. I went back sitting On the bed then fell backwards with my hands behind my head.

"Cloud. Are you still there?" She sounded weak. Whatever happened in that dream must've scared her.

"Yeah I'm..." It was all I managed to say before I heard a terrified scream coming from the bathroom. "TIFA!" I yelled out before running over to the door and found that she had locked it. I could hear sobs coming from the other side of the door. "Come on Tifa, open up. I'll smash the door down if I had to." I heard her get up and twisted the key opening the door.

"I'm scared Cloud." She wrapped her arms around me. I could feel her tremble with fear. I wrapped my arms around her. She just kept crying into my chest.

"Don't worry Tifa, it was only a dream."

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

She hasn't spoken to me all morning. She spent all day on her bed sobbing. I sat downstairs at a table looking outside. All freshened up and ready for the day waiting to build up the courage to ask her out again. I finally decided to do it. I walked over to the stairs and heard a car roll up. _Shit, the kids are coming back today. _I walked over to the front door, unlocked it, and then went upstairs. I went into Tifa's bedroom and she was still wrapped up her blankets sitting on her bed crying.

"The kids are here." I walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. She moved a bit away from me and stared down at the floor beside her. "Come on, it was only a dream." I tried to keep my voice as soft as possible. She shook her head and rested it in her knees.

"Hey there you are." Barret stormed through the bedroom door but stopped when he saw Tifa. "Tifa?"

"She had a bad dream last night." It came out a bit harsh but I was worried. Barret looked at me but then back at Tifa.

"Tifa?" Barret stepped closer and put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and looked up at him. "Woah, you don't look so good." Barret lifted her chin and inspected her face. I had a closer look too, she looked very pale. She moved her head away and rested it in her knees. Barret just looked at me with concern and walked out of the room, shaking his head as he left

"Are you sick?" I couldn't think of anything to say to her, how to make her feel better. I feel as though everything I say is stupid. I looked down at her but she wouldn't budge. I sighed before getting off the bed and head for the door.

"Cloud..." The voice was nearly a whisper but I heard it. I turned around instantly and saw Tifa was standing right in front of me. "Don't leave me alone." She wrapped her arms around me. I stood the confused to what just happened.

"Tifa, Barret needs to go. We have to mind the kids this weekend. Tifa nodded but didn't move. "Downstairs." She let go of me and nodded again.

"I'll come." She walked past me and headed down the stairs.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Tifa just stood as close to me as she could the whole time. She was very clingy. Whatever happened or what's about to happen must really be frightening for her. I asked her the whole time what was wrong but she simply ignored me. Barret just left and now I am sitting at a random table watching the kids draw whilst Tifa is standing behind the bar staring blankly at something. I had an idead to get her to tell me but it seemed a bit harsh. But I had to do it.

I got up from my chair and walked over to her. She looked up at me and smiled weakly before grabbing a glass and cleaning it. I took a deep breath. It seemed easy for me but the way she's been acting. Something may go wrong. I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "Yes Cloud." Tifa looked very pale and was acting very strange. It isn't a bad thing I'm doing. I don't know why I think this is going to work.

"Tifa, I'm leaving." Panic filled her eyes. She shook her head and fell to the ground. I just stood there watching her.

"What can I do to make you stay?" She looked up at me, her eyes all red from crying from before. I knelt down next to her. She was sobbing and hugged onto me. "Please... Don't go. I love you."

I cringed at the sound of love. _She loves me?_

I shook it off and got her attention before speaking. "I won't go unless you tell me what's wrong."

She looked down to the ground and the room went silent. The kids watched us from the table only just realising that something was up. Marlene walked over with Denzel behind her. I tried to signal them upstairs but they kept on walking anyway.

"Tifa," Marlene spoke with her cute voice. "You can tell us anything, we all love you." She put her hand on Tifas other shoulder. Tifa looked up at her and nodded.

"Your right, I don't want to make the same mistake Cloud did." She looked at me and got up. I knew what she meant: Don't tell anyone and wait to they find out it's too late to help.

Denzel thought it would be best to get her a glass of water. Marlene helped her to sit down at a table and managed to get her smiling again. I cleaned up the bar a bit before I talked to Tifa. We both agreed to wait till the kids have gone to bed. Tifa was drinking at the table and I finally was able to talk with her. "So?" Her smile disappeared. She looked tired and weak. "You're not pregnant are you?" She let out a laugh and shook her head. I let out a sigh of relief. I'm not ready for kids yet, I haven't even slept with her, which would make the situation end more badly.

"You were screaming like crazy last night. I am worried about you. I care for you."

"I've been seeing Hojo in my dreams." I was now confused. How could one _dead _man leave an effect like this? She took another sip of her drink and continued.

"He was operating on me." She started to cry. I hugged her gently and rubbed her back to sooth her as much as possible. "But that's not the worst of it." She leant back and stood up.

"What else?" My voice was almost a yell. I got a bit embarrassed and stepped back a bit. The sound of my voice might have woken the kids. I wouldn't be surprised, I scared myself. Tifa looked at me, startled before looking away. "What else?" I repeated, softer this time.

"Before the dream ended, he said I had an appointment tonight. I was frightened, and when I woke up to find this." She lifted the bottom of her top.

I cringed at the sight.

_I am stopping here till I get reviews. I haven't gotten any and I don't think anyone is reading this __. I have worked really hard on this one compared to my other stories. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Heya guys. Ignore my review demands. I will write it all up no matter what. There are heaps of errors that I fixed up but I am sure I didn't get them all. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy. XD_

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

All I could do was start. She had a huge stitch going across her stomach like someone did it this morning. She pulled her top back down at sat at the closest chair and I just stood in shock. "That's not all he did..." Tifa whispered something else before putting her head in her hands. I couldn't say anything. I don't understand how this is happening. _How could someone get to someone in their dreams? _Wait...

"What else did he do?" I almost punched myself in the face for not listening. I looked over at her and was crying. I also noticed a black glove on one of her hands. "Tifa?" She looked up at me and noticed I was looking at her hand. She hid it instantly. "Tifa, what did he do to your hand."

"That's not what I'm talking about at the moment." She got up and walked back over to me. "I'm going to go call Reeve."

"Show me your hand first." She obeyed and took the glove off, winching. There was a bandage covered in blood.

"He stabbed my hand," she murmured before walking off. I pulled her wrist back and she winched which made me let go.

"You said something else." She looked at me then went into thought.

"I want to speak to Reeve first."

"Why Reeve?" Tifa just walked off and left me there.

Now I have to think of a plan to save her. But how can I protect someone from their dreams? I can't make her not sleep forever.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Another hour went by. Tifa has been on the phone for ages. I stayed downstairs waiting and waiting. I can hear her footsteps walking around in her room, but I can't hear what she's saying. Her footsteps stopped and not longer I saw her coming down the stairs with the kids.

"Reeve wasn't there so I am going to head over to the WRO. Do you want to come?" Tifa seemed very weak and tired.

"How are you going to get there?" She was barely standing, using both the kids to support herself. Both the kids looked tired and out of it to realise.

"I dunno," she whispered. She walked over to a chair and sat down crying. Marlene walked over to her to calm her down whilst Denzel went behind the bar do grab some stuff. I got up from my chair and followed Denzel. I walked past him and into the back room. _Maybe I will call Reeves private number to give Tifa a lift and I will take my bike._

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Marlene, Denzel and Tifa were in the car with Reeve and I followed on fenrir. It was the middle of the night so the streets were empty. It was raining a little and because of all the pollution, the stars could not be seen. We were about halfway when the car pulled over so I parked just behind it to see what's happening. Marlene jumped out of the car and ran over to me.

"Tifa is getting scared and she wants to go with you." Marlene looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I don't see why not." I hopped off my bike and walked over to the car. Tifa gave Marlene a quick hug before getting out. Denzel was in the front still trying to join the WRO and Revve was trying to tell him no in the nicest way he could. I helped walk Tifa over to the bike and I hopped on.

"Cloud, don't let me fall asleep." Her voice was filled with fear but I knew if I stayed calm she would do the same. Eventually.

She hopped on the back of the bike and we were off. "Cloud?"

I turned a corner before replying. "Hmm..?

"What's going to happen to me?" I didn't know how to answer that so I didn't. She then hugged onto me tighter as I got to the faster road. Her grip seemed very weak and her hands were shaking. "I can feel him calling me." Tifa sobbed on my back and wiped away some tears with her good hand.

"It'll be alright. I promise I will help you all I can." Tifa kept sobbing into my back and I just kept following the car in front of me. I didn't know what to say. I am too confused to say anything right now. I just hope that Reeve will be able to fix this.

It was another 10 minutes of driving but we finally got there. The kids were unsure about what's happening so they ran into the WRO headquarters before Reeve even got out of the car. When he did, he came over to us as we were getting off the bike.

"Tifa will come with me for some tests. I think you should go tell the kids what's going on."I nodded before helping Tifa through the front door.

"Tifa, you go with Reeve. I'll stay here and wait for you." Tifa shook her head like a child.

"Don't leave me." I sighed before giving her a hug.

"It'll be ok. _I promise."_

Revee got Tifas attention so I quickly sneaked off inside. I could hear her calling for me but I had to ignore her. She seemed really childish recently.

I walked into the waiting to see the kids talking with the receptionist. I called them and they both looked at me with innocent faces. They smiled before running over to me. "What's wrong with Tifa?" Marlene asked.

"I'm not sure yet." I walked over to the window and looked out into the cloudy night sky. Marlene was tugging on my pants.

"Cloud you can tell us." I shook my head and heard the door open. I turned around seeing Reeve at the door. Marlene took the opportunity to run over. "Reeve what's wrong with Tifa?" Reeve got down to about her height.

"I not sure yet. You'll be the first one to know." Marlene nodded and sat over with Denzel. Reeve walked over to me. "I hate little kids, they seem to know everything. Especially Marlene." I looked over to the kids to make sure they weren't listening.

"Is Tifa alright?" Reeve looked over also and signalled me out of the room. I followed him into the hallway and he looked around a bit more before he spoke.

"Well she seems fine at the moment. She's the one that wanted to see me right?" I nodded "Well she wants your attention now." Reeve laughed until he noticed I wasn't laughing, I was glaring. He scratched the back of his neck in awkwardness. "Uhh. Sorry. Do you want to go see her?"

"Yeah."

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

_**Tifa Pov**_

I'm scared. My mind seems blank. I feel beyond sad. _What's wrong with me? _I sat on the bed. Reeve said he will go get Cloud. I know Cloud, he will come. I looked out the single window in the room, I couldn't see any stars. I pulled in my knees and wrapped my arms around them. I was cold.

I could hear Cloud and Reeve talking in the distance. I put my head into my knees and listened. The sound of their voices was getting closer and closer.

"In hear Cloud." I could hear Cloud murmur thanks before walking in with Reeve behind him. "Tifa is being a bit difficult without you here." Reeve went over to the side of the room where there was a laptop on a table. He sat in the chair and switched it on. Cloud sat next to me on the bed whilst I leaned onto him for warmth.

"So Reeve, have you got any information yet?" Reeve thought his words before speaking.

"I only know what you told me on the phone. She just kept saying your name in the car so I got her to ride with you. She hasn't spoken to me at all." He looked over at Tifa with a worried expression on his face. I looked up at him before looking away quickly.

"I-I'm scared," I whispered.

"_I know you are."_ Clouds words were soft and sounded off in the distance.

"Huh?"

"_Tifa, how are you feeling?" _That time it was Reeve. I pushed Cloud off of me so I could stand up.

"_T..a w..t .r. y.u .?"_

"I'm waiting."

"NO!"

"_TIFA!"_

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

_Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. If my chapters seem a bit long to come out, don't worry. I will update as soon as possible. I also have a lot of homework and stuff to do but the next chapter should be up next week._

_Reviews would be very helpful. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Just want to say thanks for all the reviews I been getting. They are very encouraging. Well enough of me and on to the story._

_**Cloud Pov**_

I caught Tifa in my arms as soon as she fell. "Tifa," I gave her a shake and got no response. I looked up at Reeve. "Reeve?" He turned to his computer.

"There will be nurses in right away." I put Tifa on the bed and watched as Reeve pressed the emergency button on the wall. Not long after 3 nurses appeared. "I want you to do as many brain tests as possible!" He walked out of the room.

"Sorry sir but you'll have to leave. As soon as we're done or when she wakes up we'll let you back in," the nurse was being as kind as possible so I nodded and left the room. Reeve was running down the hall. All I could do was wait. I sat in the chair in front of the door and stared at it, waiting for anything to happen. I heard a lot of shuffling and big words from the nurses. I could barely understand half the things they were saying. Reeve came over to me.

"Those 3 are the best nurses here, maybe better than half the doctors. Tifa will be fine." He sighed and sat down in the seat next to me. "So what happened that made this really serious. She told me she had a bad dream and that was it. Operation..." He went into thought.

"She had a dream that Hojo did an operation on her." He looked and me with confusion. "She was screaming in pain for ages and woke up with stiches over her stomach and a stabbed hand." Reeves eyes were wide.

"Thanks for telling me. I didn't know the whole story. Operation did you say? I will have to get her x-rayed as soon as she is conscious." He stood up. "I will go let all your friends know what's happening." Reeve ran down the corridor. Marlene was running towards me and I watched them have an 'encounter' just before she reached me.

"Reeve said something bad is happening to Tifa," she cried into my lap. I stroked her hair softly.

"Where's Denzel?" Marlene looked up at my face. Her face was covered in tears.

"He is trying to join the WRO. He thinks he needs to protect all of us when you guys get _old." _I never really thought about that. What's going to happen when we all can't fight to protect ourselves anymore? Will Sephiroth still return? I put my focus back onto Marlene.

"Tifa is sleeping at the moment," I tried my best to put on a 'happy' face. "She will wake up and be fine." She pushed herself violently off me.

"I don't believe anything you say anymore!" _Where did that come from? _She stormed off down the corridor, wiping her tears away as she ran. I didn't know what to do. Tifa is in serious danger and I can't do anything to help her.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

It has been 3 hours. I have only heard little news. Tifa is moving restlessly in her bed but not screaming. The scans aren't showing anything and I am still sitting in the same spot. The last few hours have seemed like years. All I can do is wait and hope she makes it through this. More and more doctors and nurses have been through that room. Not saying a word to me. Reeve tells me some things but then disappears. The main doctor of the whole facility has been in there for a couple of hours, he seems like he runs the whole scanning of the brain type of stuff.

I see the door open and stand up immediately. The 'main' doctor came out and stood in front of me. All the other doctors and nurses are leaving the room and some are taking the machinery out. "She seems like she's gaining consciousness so you have an hour before we need to take x-rays."

"Thank you." He walks off and I am straight in the room. The whole room is white. Even Tifa has changed and wearing the white gown that the hospitals usually get you to wear. She is almost as pale as the room. The only thing that's stands out in the room is me and my black outfit and her dark hair. The only sound is the sound of her heart beating through the machine and the noise of my clothes when I move. I go and sit in the chair beside the bed and hold her hand. I stroked it gently with my thumb. It was all silent until I hear a knock at the door.

"The whole gang just turned up in Cids airship," It was Reeve. "They are in the in the waiting room." I nodded and he nodded back before leaving, closing the door behind him. I look over at Tifa. Her face was peaceful but wasn't as peaceful as it's supposed to look. I stood up from my chair and looked down on her. I made sure I didn't let go of her hand.

I don't know how long I stood there but before I knew it, the doctor was back in. "We are going to take a few x-rays now." I looked over to him then back at Tifa. My mind was completely blank. He walked over and unplugged some this for moving her into another room. My eyes widened as soon as I saw Tifa move.

"Uh... Cloud." The doctor looked at her, filled something out and left.

"Tifa," she struggled but sat up in her bed. I could feel her shaking through her hand. "I have to go, the doctor wants to do x-rays-"

"No!" Tifa grabbed onto my waist as hard as she could. "I'm scared."

"I'll have to take her now. It'll only take an hour." Tifa looked over at the doctor but refused to let go of me.

"Tifa," I grabbed her hands from behind me and brought them forward. She was too weak to even attempt to keep them there. "You'll be fine. I'll be waiting for you outside the door. Everyone else is here." I took her a while but she finally turned to the doctor and nodded. The doctor ran straight in and slowly took the bed off the wall and ready to leave. I helped Tifa lay back down before watching them both leave out the door. I stood in the room for a while before joining the others.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

"HEY!" I walked through the door and heard Barret roar throughout the room.

"Cloud!" Yuffie latched her arms around my neck. "I haven't seen you in years."

"You were at the bar drunk the other day."

"Oh. I must've been sooooo drunk I can't remember."

"Well I remember." Cid was walking up behind her with a grin on his face. "Bout time you came in. No one has told us anything." He patted my shoulder down hard. "So, why are we here on this _emergency_?"

"This better be good. Not another ShinRa lie." Vincent walked through the other door and leaned against the wall.

"It's about Tifa." That got everyone's attention.

"She better not be pregnant!"

"Shit Cid! Is sex all you ever think about!"

"Would you like me to answer that?"

"ENOUGH!" Nanakai came out from behind the couch and looked at them both coldly. "We already know the answer. Besides I sense something evil."

"..." Cid sat down and looked at the ceiling.

"Is this about the other day when Tifa had a bad dream or sumfin?" Barret looked up at me.

"Yeah."

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

After I told them all, they were speechless. "Cloud is she going to be alright?" Yuffie came over to me and looked like she was about to cry.

"I... Don't know." Yuffie closed her eyes before walking away.

"Wait. One, two... Where's the kids." I shrugged before standing.

"I don't know, I think Denzels with Reeve. I don't have a clue where Marlene went." Barret was about to shout something but a nurse came in.

"A little girl in a white dress is mucking around with the computer systems. She hasn't broken anything yet."

"Thank you. I will go get her right away." Barret ran out the door knocking the nurse on the way.

"Hey!" She turned to all of us and smiled. "Tifa has had he x-rays and is ready for all of you to go see her. I will go let Barret know." She left us all in the room to decide.

"Seeya." Yuffie was out the door straight after the nurse. Everyone else followed, except for me. I walked over to the window and stared at the sky.

I felt a strong pain go through my head.

_Not this again._


	6. Chapter 6

_HEY GUYS! Sorry about the late update but the internet stooped working D: . It's good now though. I also got Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and it was amazing. I finally get the story know and can't wait until kh3 comes out. Enjoy!_

_I hate him! All he ever does is lie! _I threw another laptop across the room. _He never trusts me. _I hid under the desk. I put my hand unto a fist and rubbed my tears away. I slammed my fist onto the ground which made a pencil roll off the desks. I looked at it as it hit the ground. I heard footsteps come towards me. "Go away!"

"Marlene," I saw Barrets feet from the other side of the desk. He bent down and looked me in the eye. "What's the matter?"

"I hate Cloud! He never trusts me! He never tells us anything!" I ran out from under the desk and headed out the door.

"Marlene!" I could hear Barret chase after me. I was running with my eyes closed so I ran into something and I hit the ground hard and kept crying. I opened my eyes a little to see what it was. "Huh? Aren't you meant to be-"

"Hmph. I'm fine." She sounded scary and uncaring.

"Where's Cloud?" I didn't answer so she looked down the corridor. She seemed different, dark and cold. Her voice was deeply depressed. "You're not gonna answer me are you." Silence "Very well." She walked off down the corridor. I just sat there in silence until she was gone. I noticed that she completely left the building.

I let out a deep breath. Barret ran up to me panting. "Marlene!" I looked over to my left through the door.

"Cloud!" Barret looked too and ran through the door and me following. Barret shook Cloud in the back. Cloud made a groan before opening his eyes.

"What happened?" Cloud sat up a bit and shook his head trying to shake something off.

"I'm not really sure. I was about to go see Tifa but I got a massive headache. Like when we were back in AVALANCHE." He looked at me and I looked away.

"Marlene what's wrong?" I turned to him to speak but Barret interrupted.

"She's haven a tantrum." I kicked him in the shin and turned around. It hurt me more than him. I heard him laugh a little.

"Well I'm going to go see Tifa then try and get some help." Cloud got up but we all looked at the door when we heard fast footsteps.

"Tifa's not in her room!" Yuffie was holding against the door frame panting. All the others were behind her.

"Yuffie!" Barret walked over to Yuffie and looked at her with caution. "Is this one of your tricks?" She walked away from the door and was pushing Vincent through the door.

"Dont' believe me? Ask Mr. know-it-all."

"What she said is true." Vincent made sure we all heard before he walked out the door. Making sure that he knocked Yuffie over on the way out. I walked over to the corner of the room and sat down on a chair.

"I'm gonna go stay here with Marlene. Barret, you come with me." I

"Cloud! I care about her as much as you do. I know something is going on so why don't you just tell me." He didn't hesitate to speak.

"Because I don't know whats going on either!" The volume of his voice startled me a little. I brought my knees up to me chest and hugged them tight. I could hear Cloud coming over to me. "Marlene... I promise I will tell you everything from now on." I felt his hand on my shoulder for a while before I heard him heading towards the door.

_**Clouds Pov**_

_Why do little kids have to ask so many questions? Most of them I don't know the answer too. _I walked through the door with Barret behind me. "Cloud wait!" I turned and saw Marlene racing towards us. "I know where Tifa is... I mean went."

"Huh? She left? Why? When?"

"Just 10 secounds before we woke you up. She seemed _evil._ She's not herself." I couldn't think of anything that would explain for this. The operations must be getting to her or its something else.

"Thank you Marlene for telling me." She nodded and mention about telling the others before running off. Barret ran off too to help her so I went to Tifa's medical room she was in. I opened the door and saw everything in the room was smashed to bits. I could hear zapping coming from the electrical equipment. I noticed the cupboard move a bit. I walked over cautiously and found one of the new nurses hiding in there. She had a 'training' badge on.

"Do you know what happened? The fact that your here tells me you do." She looked up at me. She was scared and shaking like crazy. I grabbed her hand and walked her out of the room.

"Sh... She told me to run. I wanted to help her." She was crying and I was barely able to hear what she was saying.

"Why, what happened? Did she say anything?" She thought before speaking.

"She said something about hearing voices." My eyes widened with fear. "She said that _she _was taking over." My eyes widened.

"What? _She?" _She went back into tears. I stood up and walked out of the room. I was just about out of the room but she grabbed my arm.

"S-she said she is very sorry but she had no choice." I looked down at the nurse.

"No choice, to do what? I looked away as soon as she looked at me.

"I-I don't really know." She looked down at the ground and sobbed some more. "I-I'm sorry." The nurse disappeared and I just stood in the corridor. Watching till she was gone. I was too deep in thought to even move. Not even notice the people around me.

"Cloud," I saw Yuffie with a strange look on her face.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

_Sorry I have to end the chap here but I will start on the nxt chap asap. I am writing a new story (a oneshot) which I wanna put up today also so I didn't spell check this. Hope you enjoyed it _


	7. Chapter 7

_The Sorry about the late update. Things came up and I have been very busy at work lately. I will try to make the next chapter up asap. _

I looked at Yuffie waiting to hear what she has to say. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Tifa is out the front of the building tampering with Fenrir." I ran as soon as I could, it was the only way that I could get to Tifa before she goes some random place.

I finally got out the door and saw her by my bike. I ran straight to her and pulled her away from it. "What do you think you're doing?" She looked at me, she was crying. "Tifa..." She got up and cried into my chest.

"Jenova... she." I patted her back softly. Yeah, I was pissed but if I got all protective it would only scare her move. "Cloud... I'm sorry." I held her tight as she cried. I looked up at the grey sky as it began to rain.

"Tifa, we better go inside." I pulled Tifa back a little to only be shocked. She had passed out whilst crying. I sighed before lifting her into my arms and walked inside, Barret was at the door so he opened it for me as we walked in.

"I don't know why she's passed out but at least she didn't run off." Barret nodded and went to find Marlene. I took Tifa back to her room and sat on the chair watching her. I made sure I didn't let go of her hand as she slept. Yuffie walked in and sat next to me.

"She'll be alright... I just know it." She gave me a 'smile' before looking at Tifa. Barret come in shortly after with all the others. The room was trashed but at least she had a bed. I looked out the window and watched the rain fall.

_**Tifa pov**_

_I must've passed out, I feel so weak._ I felt the cold metal table underneath me. I opened my eyes to Hojo with a frown on his face. He was pissed.

"Why didn't it work!" He raised his hands in the air in frustration. "Ten minutes, it only lasted ten minutes!" I watched as he moved around the small room.

"What didn't work?" He looked at me, and shook his head.

"My plans, they were meant to at least last 3 hours not 10 minutes." He went over to the notes on the desk and lifted them up and read through it all, flipping the pages as he went. "No no NO!" I waited as he threw the papers onto the ground and heard them scatter. He looked onto his desk, staring at the needle. "Well, it'll have to do." He walked over to me and smiled. "I am positive that this will work."

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

(Cloud)

Tifa seemed to be relaxed so everyone thought it would be alright to leave. I stayed and watch over her until I saw her eyes close hard. She was coming to.

"Tifa." I grabbed onto her hand again and she looked away from me, eyes still closed.

"Go away!" I kept my eyes on her as she faced opposite me.

"Tifa... What's wrong?" I felt her shiver through my hand. She was out of breath and shaking.

She sat up and put her other hand to her forehead. "What's happening to me?" I pulled her arm into me and wrapped my arms around her holding her close. I could feel her arms wrap around my waist as she cried into my chest.

I put my hands on her shoulder and pulled her away from me, her eyes were closed.

"Tifa come on, it's ok." She was still pale and by the way she was trying to move from my grip she was getting weak.

"H-He said his plan to turn me into Jenova didn't work." She let out a sob before continuing. "H-He is going to go after you." I pulled her close again and hugged her. She was trying to pull away. "Cl-Cloud stop! Your hurting me." She must've been really weak for that to hurt. I moved her back so she could lie on her bed. She opened her eyed slowly and I watched as the tears fell. Her eyes were glowing red.

"Tifa, it's all over now. Don't worry about me I'll be fine." She shook her head.

"I don't want you to get hurt because I was his 'failure.'" Her voice was beginning to disappear.

"I'll be fine, and I know you will to." She tried to smile but only failed with more tears. I heard the door slam open and Yuffie was holding onto the frame panting.

"There's this ghost Hojo thing killing people outside." She took a couple of breaths before continuing, taking one big breath before she spoke. "He wants Tifa." Tifa was really frightened and shook her head violently.

"No! I am not going out there!" Yuffie nodded.

"Yeah I know, everyone else it trying to hold him off. Since the ghost thing, nothing hits him and he has a few monster things with him." Great, just great, I have to out and fight.

"Wait, where's my sword? Did I bring it?" Yuffie shrugged before bolting down the corridor. I got Tifa off me and went out of the room. I looked to the left and noticed that parts of the building had been ripped off. _When the hell did this happen?_

I ran to the right and noticed my sword next to one of the waiting chairs. I grabbed it and turned around to notice Tifa standing there holding herself up using the door frame. I walked over to her but she wasn't looking at me. I turned and noticed that Hojo was right behind me. He went to grab me but I threw myself to the ground finishing with a quick roll before standing up in front of Tifa.

"Look what we have here. Two failed experiments." I had my sword out ready and Tifa was to weak and scared to run so I had to protect her at all costs. I will let nothing hurt her!

_The next chap coming soon. Please review :3_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ignore grammar I did this as fast as I could._

I could feel the hot air coming through all the smashed windows. All of outside was red and on fire and green rays from the life stream. All of my friends are out there using their materia to try and stop the blaze. I stood and from the window as they all tried to put out the monstrous fire in the distance. No matter how much materia they used, nothing seemed to work. All this happened with no warning. I dropped my sword in shock and stood there. I don't know what to do anymore. Random buildings were blowing up and I can hear all the Turks, W.R.O and the rest of AVALANCH shouting as I stood up at the top of the building.

_...Earlier..._

I tightened my grip on the sword and watched Hojo carefully as he walked over to us. We stepped every time he stepped forward. We had to stay in defence just in case. I watched as he smiled before a sharp pain went through my head. I dropped my sword before I grabbed my head with my hands before falling to the floor. Tifa screamed and stood there whilst Hojo stepped even closer. I pushed on the ground trying to get up but I was stopped when a foot came down hard on my back, I could barely move as it was. My sword was just out of reach.

He pulled something out of his white lab coat before something jabbed into my neck. My strength was disappearing by the second. All I could do was watch as he went over to Tifa who was barely able to stand. Hojo slowly got faster into a run and slammed Tifa into the wall with his arm across her neck and slid her up the wall slowly. Her hands shot up to his arms trying to pulls his arm off but it was no use. "L-Let me g-go," her whisper was barely heard as she struggled to breath.

"It seems that my plan has worked. The version of me in your dreams managed to create the material I needed." His hand came up to his side and started to glow. "I just need to grab it." I saw his hand jab into Tifa's stomach. She screamed as soon as his hand was in and she struggled to breath. I felt my strength come back in an instant and managed to get over to Hojo and pull him off her. He stumbled to the ground and I caught Tifa in my arms, blood was pouring out of her stomach. I played her to the ground as she struggled to breathe and turned to Hojo, he was full of laughter.

"What we have here is the most powerful material ever created." He held a purple material in the air. I slowly walked sideways to my sword and was able to pick it up without him attacking. He looked at me as I held it close to his face. I was full of rage. "It's. No. Use." He through the material out the window and I watched it as it flew to the sky. I put the sword back in its holder as I ran back over to Tifa and held her close as I watched the purple material turn into six and scattered out into the distance. "Ha ha... It's all over." Hojo walked backed and fell out of the window near the top of the building. I turned my attention to Tifa as she coughed.

"I-I'm so sorry." Her voice was a whisper and I lifted her up gently and walked over to the window ledge and I kicked it first to make sure it didn't collapse on her and placed her leaning against a window frame. I put my hand in my pocket and brought out a cure material and used it on her. It made the bleeding a bit slower but at least I feel more confident about her condition. She placed her arm over her stomach and looked out the window. "Cloud, look." I looked away from her and saw the land was cracking in the distance.

"No..." I watched in horror as I saw the six beasts that I thought I would ever see again. Four shadows appeared in the distance and made a loud roar before walking towards Midgar/Edge. Tifa gasped like she just realised who they were. Ruby, Ultima, Emerald, Diamond, Sapphire, Jade and Omega. They all faced towards the city. "They can't _all _be back."

_(Note: Ruby, Ultima, Emerald, Diamond, and Sapphire are the four from ff7 game. Sapphire being the one who lost its head. Omega is from Dirge of Cerberus and Jade from before crisis. All six were made to prevent stop Jenova. On with the story.)_

All of them at the same time opened their mouths and a massive ball of light formed and they all used their laser beams on the city. Everything went into panic. "Cloud.." I looked down at Tifa who was looking up at me. "It won't be the end. Will it?" I shook my head. I did have a response though but I will fight them all by myself if I had to. I walked over to the edge of the window and saw parts of planets starting to crack. I felt my PHS vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello..."

"Yo, it's Reno. _Always wanted to say that,_" His voice went into the distance and back to normal. "Anyways, all of us are heading over to try and keep the town safe. We'll need your team." I looked down from the window and saw all of my friends running towards the blaze.

"Don't worry their already out. Weren't you here when here when we got here?" I heard the phone go dead and I looked at the front of the phone. "They hung up on me." I heard Tifa laugh a little before coughing more blood up. I looked out and saw part of the life stream come through the cracks of the planet and we both stared in shock as they grew bigger. I looked back and Tifa who was shaking. "I have to get you out of here." She shook her head and sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now go. Show them whose boss."

I stepped closer to the edge of the windowsill. I could feel the hot air coming through all the smashed windows. All of outside was red and on fire and green rays from the life stream. All of my friends are out there using their materia to try and stop the blaze. I stood and from the window as they all tried to put out the monstrous fire in the distance. No matter how much materia they used, nothing seemed to work. All this happened with no warning. I dropped my sword in shock and stood there. I don't know what to do anymore. Random buildings were blowing up and I can hear all the Turks, W.R.O and the rest of AVALANCH shouting as I stood up at the top of the building. I felt a warm touch on my arm. I looked over to see Tifa holding onto my arm smiling at me trying hard to make this depressing moment less depressing. Wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around me and we stood and watched, watched what seemed to be the end of the planet. We both looked over at the flashing light as the alarm started to go off before hearing 'WARNING' repeated over and over. We looked in time to see a laser hit the side of the building and I could feel it falling towards the ground in front of us.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

_I owe you all a huge apology for the wait. I have had a few troubles at home and when I finished writing this chapter I forgot to save and there was a massive thunderstorm and the power went out. I cracked it and did write for a while. But now here it is and I will try to get the next chap up in the next week or so. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok ok I lied. I am sorry it wasn't up in a week. I has unexpected plans and had to be away for a while. It wasn't a good time but it's all good and I can't wait to continue with the story._

_Just gonna say Tifa is in her usual outfit. I lost track because my files r different from the ones that ur reading. I lost track._

_And I didn't check for grammar, in bit of a hurry._

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

I grabbed my sword and out it away before I held Tifa tight as I ran up the floor due to it being horizontal. I threw her up and she went through the door frame standing upright and I jumped up after her. The building hit the ground and we lost balance for a quick second before looking up and down the corridors. Tifa looked at me and smiled. "Never thought we would be walking on walls," We both laughed but we weren't actually happy about the situation. I saw a window down the corridor which was low enough for us to jump out of.

"Do you think you'll be ok out there?" She thought for a while but nodded. We ran to the window. From where we were there were only flames visible. I got to the window and jumped out, Tifa behind me landed softly and we both looked at our surroundings. Edge... Midgar, completely covered in flames. Tifa ran to my side and wrapped her arms around my waist crying.

"I-It's happening again." Memories flashed through my head as I smelt the smoke.

"Well it isn't Sephiroth this time." ..._It was Hojo._

I heard a huge crash n the distance. Many people were dead but no one we knew. They were all willing to fight till the end. Tifa and I settled for a bit before we went into battle. Tifa was a bit shaky from Hojo, but she always puts others ahead of herself. She put on a brave face and acted like she was ready. I could tell she would break down any second now. She walked to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I still owe you that 'date' don't I?" I smiled down at her. She seemed to be getting better... slowly. She looked up at me and her smile faded as she looked into my eyes. She went to say something but I pressed my lips against hers. She returned the kiss and after a while we separated. We were both blushing and Tifa rested her head on my shoulder. I looked over to see all the weapons were heading towards us, surrounding us.

Tifa was crying and looking at me. The weapons were getting to close. "Will this... be the end?" I instantly looked away from her.

"Don't think that. I _promise _that it won't be, for us." She smiled and nodded and looked up at the weapons surrounding us. She pulled out her fighting gloves. I pulled out my sword and we both stood out stance. We were about to charge when we heard someone call us from behind.

"GUUUUUYYYYSSSS!" We both turned and saw _everyone_ following Yuffie. They all were running except for Cid who was in his airship with some WRO members waiting for battle. They all came to us and stopped. The Turks were even here.

President Rufus ShinRa was also here, he walked right up to me with Reeve. "We have all agreed that you'll be leading us." I nodded to Rufus.

"I will let you know I will command all the WRO members, all of them are in 8 groups. I have brought along 7 Cait Siths with me so I can command all my troops on your command. Marlene and Denzel are still with Shera out in Rocket Town with a Cait Sith also." I nodded and looked at everyone.

"Well... Cloud." Yuffie just wanted to go and kick some ass. Everyone was listening. I looked around at all the weapons. They had around 20 minutes before they got to close.

"Everyone, this may be the last of our many battles. It's no Sephiroth but it will be tough. Our only option is to go into 6 groups." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Reeve will be staying here to keep in touch with all of you through a Cait Sith." A row of 6 Cait Siths lined up in front of Cloud. All of them were numbered 1 to 6.

Reno went and whispered loudly into Rudes ear. "Imagine that many Yuffies." Yuffie turned around ready to punch the shout out of them.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" She walked towards them but Barret held onto her arms.

I continued. "Group one will be Elena and Tseng." The number 1 Cait Sith walked over to them greeted Cait to their group. He does have a mind of his own but still follows Reeve orders.

"Group 2 will be Reno and Rude."

"Group three will be Vincent and Yuffie."

"Group 4 will be Rufus and 3 groups of the WRO. He will be commanding them due to injuries."

"Group five will be Nanakai and Barret."

"Group six will be Tifa and me."

Everyone was standing in their groups. The Shera landed in the distance and all of the WRO troops came running out with Cid. Behind him in the distance we saw many airships with rocket launches coming towards us. Cid greeted us all before he started yelling.

"Ok we got one shot at this. Just like last time, you die and I will bring your asses back to life and kill you again. I will have some WRO troop with me shooting from the sky so be on the lookout. There are also going to be remote controlled white vans. They self destruct when I tell them to, Reeve will give you a warning before hand through the _cat_. He'll be with me and all airships can communicate with each other so we will know all and fill you in on everyone." Cid just stood in silence and we all chattered amongst ourselves.

"Cloud," Tifa ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "This will all end out ok." Tifa was still sour from the things Hojo has been doing. She is lively now, but who knows what will happen when this ends. What if's started running through my head. I pulled Tifa away from me and called everyone's attention.

"Reeve, how many troops we got here?" He got out his sheets and looked.

"Per group we have around 100 troops using 35 battle vans, 25 rocket launchers and 50 bombs. There are 73 airships in the sky including Cids, they will be everywhere. I have 300 bomb vans and I will let you know when to look out." Reeve handed it back to me.

"This will not be easy, nothing is. But we will get through this and no matter what happens...

"There ain't no gettin' offa this train were on!" Every shouted it in union before falling into laughter.

Everyone was ready to go, we all gathered around to say our goodbye for now just in case.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

"Cloud, I met you is a beautiful place, that church where the cetra made pretty flowers and-" Reno was bashed over the head hard by Rude.

"In other words, we wish you luck." I nodded in response and watched as Rude dragged Reno away from us.

Tseng and Elena came to me next. "Hope it all works out well, how much can this planet take?"

I shrugged at Elena and Tseng got out his gun. "No matter what happens, at least we know we tried." They both ran off and Rufus was next to me.

"Cloud, I am the one to blame for the Jenova project and all this mess. I have joined this fight to try and make it up to the planet. All of the weapons are being controlled by Hojo so we cannot keep them to protect us any longer." I nodded and he walked over to one of the vans and hopped in it.

"Yo spikes!" Barret and Nanakai were walking past. "You stole that train thing from me." I simply shrugged. He laughed loudly and hit me in the back. "You'll always be a mate of mine." I watched as he walked over to Tifa.

"I want to thank you again for saving me." Nanakai was sitting patiently in front of me.

"It was nothing." He nodded and wished me luck before following Barret.

Cid and Reeve were both boarded onto the airship. They had the original Cait Sith that battled with us after the first was destroyed. Everyone waved them off before continuing their goodbyes.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." I turned to see Vincent and Yuffie behind me. "We will take Omega; I have dealt with him before." I nodded and Yuffie ran up to me for a hug.

"When I met you, I thought you had the craziest gravity defying hair every." I scoffed and she let go. "You and Tifa will hook up one day, don't worry," she winked before running into Tifa for a hug.

"Strange... Tifa having nightmare led to this." Vincent smiled, "What will my nightmares lead to?" He walked over to Tifa also.

"Cloud! The names Locke, I am the leader of the troops that will be coming with you." I could tell he was nervous because he did a stiff bow after speaking. "When you're ready sir."

Everyone was in their groups in a circle facing their weapon of battle.

Group 1, Elena and Tseng were battling _Ruby Weapon._

Group 2, Reno and Rude were battling _Sapphire Weapon._

Group 3, will be Vincent and Yuffie were battling _Omega Weapon._

Group 4, Rufus and the 3 groups of the WRO were battling _Emerald Weapon._

Group five, Nanakai and Barret were battling _Jade Weapon._

And Tifa and I, Group 6 were on _Ultima Weapon._

They all were waiting for me to blow a whistle them everyone will be out at battle. Risking their lives for the sake of the planet. All the weapons wouldn't need to be defeated. It's just that Hojo had control. I looked over at Tifa, she ran straight for me in for a kiss. I could hear them all wolf whistle but we just deepened the kiss and ignored them.

As soon as we departed... I blew the whistle.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^


End file.
